Tercer año de los Merodeadores en Howarts
by Siniestra
Summary: Este fic esta en el año en el que descubren el sercreto de Remus, muy aparte de que en el curso pasaran cosas extrañas.
1. Default Chapter

Prologo  
  
Desde hacia 2 años, cuando entraron a Howarts James Potter y Sirius Black habían sido amigos. Todo el mundo lo sabia y nunca se les veía el uno, sin el otro. Comenzaron su amistad en el anden 9 ¾ cuando sin querer sus carritos con sus baúles -y en el caso de James también una lechuza- chocaron sin querer. Sirius iba solo, (*Hay demasiado trabajo en el ministerio y no puedo dejar de acudir* había dicho su padre, *Disculpa que no te acompañe cielo pero tengo que reunirme con las señoras Anderson y Pryde, por asuntos muy importantes* le había dicho su madre) -mas importantes que yo- solía pensar el chico con desdén.  
  
El caso es que los Potters muy amablemente lo acompañaron y el y James compartieron sus asientos en el tren, y al trabar conversación se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común, por ejemplo que los 2 adoraban el Quiddich; desde ese momento se hicieron grandes amigos.   
  
Poco tiempo después en Howarts conocieron a Remus Lupin y a Petter Pettigrew. Remus compartía la habitación con ellos, y por ello comenzaron a ser amigos de el también; pero el caso de Petter era distinto.  
  
Un día después de haber iniciado el 2º curso en Howarts, James, Sirius y Remus salían de la sala común de Gryffindor, (ya que habían sido elegidos para esa casa), cuando oyeron unos lamentos que venían del servicio de chicos mas cercano y vieron que Petter (que acababa de entrar a Howarts ese año y había sido elegido para Gryffindor también) tenía las piernas pegadas una con otra y estaba empapado pues unos chicos de Slytherin le habían hecho el maleficio de las piernas unidas y ahora solo por diversión habían abierto los grifos y mágicamente habían dirigido el agua hacia Petter. Así que James con un hábil movimiento de la varita redirigió los chorros de agua a los tipos de Slytherin, Sirius incremento considerablemente la fuera y presión del agua y Remus deshizo el maleficio hecho a Petter. Y desde ese momento Petter se les unió, ya que a sus ojos eran héroes.  
  
Así había transcurrido el tiempo haciendo travesuras, poniendo todo patas arriba y rehuyendo a Filch, el conserje que los detestaba –si esto era posible- tanto como a Peves el Poltergueist, aunque nunca se habían excedido mas de la cuenta y sin demasiadas detenciones, ahora Sirius, James y Remus comenzaban su 3º curso (en el caso de Petter 2º) en el colegio de Howarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
Cap 1. AQUI PASA ALGO EXTRAÑO  
  
-El banquete ha estado estupendo ¿A que si?- Dijo Sirius cuando al terminar el banquete de inicio de cursos, los 4 amigos se dirigian a la torre de Gryffindor, cansados del viaje y reventando de todo lo que habían comido. Todos ascintieron con cara de satisfacción cuando James agregó -Si, pero lo que a mi no me quedo claro fue por que el profesor Dumbledore dijo que esperaramos grandes cosas este año, ¿Que ira a pasar en este curso?-.  
  
Caminaron en silencio pensando en que cosas podrían hacer el curso diferente de los anteriores, pero al no encontrar una respuesta coherente Remus dijo simplemente -Dumbledore nos lo dira cuando sea el momento indicado- y luego agregó -manzanas con chocolate- ya que sin darse cuenta habian llegado a la torre de Gryffindor y el cuadro de la señora gorda les habia preguntado la contraseña -me la ha dicho un prefecto cuando saliamos del comedor, creo que la señora gorda pasa por una etapa de obcecion hacia los dulces- concluyo con una sonrisa.  
  
Antes de separarse de sus amigos, Petter que dormia en otra de las torres se volvio hacia Remus con cara de haberlo recordado de un momento a otro -Remus ¿tu madre ya se encuentra bien?- -¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo este totalmente confundido, como si hubiera dicho algo que el desconocia -¿Si, no lo recuerdas? El año pasado nos dijiste que todas las salidas que hacias cada mes era para ir a verla?- -Errrr- Remus parecia temeroso -Si, todavia se encuentra muy enferma- dijo, y agrego subiendo las escaleras que llevaban hacia su recamara -Buenas noches Petter; James, Sirirus me adelantare al dormitorio estoy realmente cansado- y sin mas subió a toda prisa.  
  
-Debe sentirse realmente triste por su madre ¿vieron la cara que puso?- dijo Sirius siguiendo con la mirada a su amigo que subia las escaleras. -Ojala no hubiera dicho nada- se lamento Petter con amargura-. Los 3 amigos se quedaron callados un momento mientras otros de sus compañeros subian por las escaleras, hasta que James dijo con una voz muy seria que raramente utilizaba, -No, no creo que Remus nos haya dicho la verdad con respecto a sus desapariciones mensuales, en primera ¿se fijaron bien en la cara que puso cuando Petter le pregunto la primera vez?, como si no supiera de que estaba hablando, en segunda desde que llegamos a Howarts se va un dia al mes, por la tarde y por la mañana ya esta con nosotros de nuevo, si ya se- añadio viendo las caras atonitas de sus amigos -nos dice que su madre ha vivido en Hogsmade desde que llegó a Howarts, pero agregando que conseguir un lugar en Hogsmade es realmente caro, como es que aborda el tren con nosotros cuando iniciamos los cursos, esto no me huele bien- -Sí, tienes razón y una de las cosas mas extrañas es que siempre que sale lo acompala la Sra. Pomfrey, pudiendo ir solo a Hogsmade ya que queda a escazos minutos de Howarts- dijo Sirius y con una sombra de malicia en los ojos y una media sonrisa picara, agregó en voz baja -Deberiamos investigarlo, el dia que salga podemos hacerlo, con tu capa seria de lo mas facil- continuo dirigiendose a James a quien los ojos le brillaron de emoción. -Entonces decidido, descubriremos la verdad pase lo que pase-. Los 3 asintieron con las caras sonrientes y dandose las buenas noches, Sirius y James se separarón de Petter y se dirigierón a su habitación donde encontraron a Remus y a los otros dos compañeros con quienes compartian la habitación profundamente dormidos. 


	2. Risas, insultos y planes

**** Al fin el segundo capitulo aunque solo tengo un review ¬¬, pero la intención es lo que cuenta ^^.  
  
Gracias Ithae por leerte este fic, deveras que me subes la autoestima *o*. ****   
  
Cap. 2 - Risas, insultos y planes.  
  
Al día siguiente Remus estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, ninguno comento su extraño comportamiento, y por supuesto la platica que tuvieron cuando el se ausento. Estuvieron muy ocupados con sus nuevas asignaturas y a la hora de la comida todos se reunieron en el gran comedor para comentar su primer día de clases.  
  
Cuando Remus, Sirius y James llegaron al comedor Petter ya los estaba esperando guardándoles un lugar. Los primeros 3 habían tenido su primera clase de adivinación esa mañana -Yo creo que solo se hacía la interesante- les comentaba Sirius sentándose y llenando su plato con pollo y patatas -¿De que hablas?- le pregunto Petter con gran interés -En nuestra primera clase de adivinación la profesora nos ha dicho que Patterson morirá este año- dijo James, pero al ver la cara que hacia Petter, Remus le aclaró -La profesora McGonagall nos ha dicho que cada año le predice la muerte a alguien y que hasta ahora nadie ha muerto todavía- Petter respiró aliviado -Lo peor de todo, aparte de esos vapores adormecedores- dijo Sirius con la boca llena -es que nos toca con los de Slytherin- termino haciendo una mueca de asco.  
  
-Si, no basta con que nos toque con ellos en pociones, sino que ahora tembien, habremos de verlos en adivinación y ver la cara de Snape en pociones era mas que suficiente- agrego James con amargura.  
  
-¡Vaya! No pense que mi nombre fuera tan recurrente en esta mesa- dijo una voz fría justo detrás de Petter, que dio un respingo al oirla.  
  
-¡Ya vez!- dijo Sirius maliciosamente -Comentabamos lo bien que le ha hecho el verano a tu cabeza- continuo señalando su cabello que estaba mas largo y grasiento que el año anterior. Los cuatro amigos rieron de buena gana mientras Snape se ponía rojo de ira.  
  
-¡Black!, no deberias ser tan hiriente con los demas- dijo una chica pelirroja que estaba sentada junto a Remus.  
  
-Tranquí Evans, que solo nos divertimos un poco- -Aun así ustedes no deberían...- continuó la chica pero Snape la interrumpio -¡Oh, tu callate! No te metas en donde no te llaman... asquerosa sangre sucia- dijo añadiendo esto ultimo en un tono bajo que solo lo oyeron los chicos y la chica pelirroja que al instante callaron sus risas y se pusieron palidos de ira. -¡Como te atreves!- dijo James temblando, -Calma James- le dijo Remus agarrando del brazo a su amigo que se habia puesto de pie y señalando a la mesa de los profesores.  
  
Con una última sonrisa de satisfacción Snape se alejo hacia la mesa de Slytherin. -¡Asqueroso!, cuando le pille desprevenido sabra lo que es bueno- dijo James sentandose, con tanta fuerza que derramo su jugo de calabaza.  
  
Volteó a ver a Lily Evans que se había puesto roja y apretaba los labios con mucha fuerza, daba la idea de que se echaria a llorar de un momento a otro -¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Remus -Sí- dijo con la voz quebrada y sin decir nada se puso de pie, se dirigió a la puerta del gran comedor y al pasar frente a la mesa de Slytherin se oyeron fuertes carcajadas sobre todo de los que rodeaban a Snape.  
  
Los 4 amigos se enojaron bastante por esto, pero luego a Sirius le cambio la cara repentinamente y les hizo ademan a los otros 3 para que se acercaran -¿Saben? creo que ya tenemos un buen motivo para hacer la primera broma bien echa del año- les dijo guiñandoles un ojo. En las caras de todos se dibujo una sonrisa misteriosa. 


End file.
